Tea's for Closers
by littledropofrain
Summary: Two young boys lay side by side, watching as the dimming candles cast shadows on their flushed cheeks. "You have to promise me that. No matter what happens with You Know Who, no matter what your friend's think. Promise me you'll never leave me." Harry's eyes began to well up with tears. "I promise." He whispered, pulling him close and kissing him as tenderly as possible.


A/N: I wrote this for Emily (elmorox35) because I owed her something. I'm not the biggest Drarry shipper so I'm new to this and it's my first Drarry fic. It's obviously AU and might be terribly OOC. I apologize in advance for my shit writing. I'd appreciate some review to help me. Also the title is based off a Fall Out Boy song that I currently have stuck in my head and the line "I will never believe in anything again, Oh change will come" sorta fits the story. Anyway, thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Two young boys lay side by side, watching as the dimming candles cast shadows on their flushed cheeks. Draco was oddly quiet but the other didn't bother to ask. He was often pensive when they lay together like this and although Harry wanted to know all of his thoughts, he would rarely ask.

The brunette was going to kiss him again but then a single tear fell down the youngers cheek. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in concern.  
"What's wrong?" He whispered, wiping the tear away. Draco shook his head. Harry intertwined his fingers with the other. "Tell me." He whispered with just enough emotion to change his boyfriend's mind.

"I just don't ever want to be without you." He let several more tears fall down his cheeks and onto his bare chest. Harry brushed each one away.

"I'm never going to leave you." He mumbled, resting his head against Draco's.

"You have to promise me that. No matter what happens with You Know Who, no matter what your friend's think. Promise me you'll never leave me." Harry's eyes began to well up with tears. Draco hardly cried, and when he did, it was important. Harry realized in that moment, how much he really meant to him.

"I promise." He whispered, pulling him close and kissing him as tenderly as possible.

* * *

The years went by and soon the war came to pass. This was where each of them would break the promise they made that night where they were so high on love.

The first time was when Harry had died. He had left Draco alone in the world. Draco had tried to call out his name but his voice was gone. Everything in his life was gone when he saw Harry limp in Hagrids arms.

But Harry soon came back because he was the Chosen One and nothing was to get in the way of him defeating the Dark Lord.

Draco broke his promise by being a coward. His family knew that they would be sent to Azkaban for being servants of the Dark Lord. Instead of running away from his horrid parents and back into Harry's arms, he did exactly what his heart told him not to.

* * *

Five years after the war, Harry still had not forgotten about the Slytherin boy with the shining silver eyes. He had tried to get past it and to the rest of the world he had. But deep inside, he still missed the late night kisses and sneaking out to Hogsmeade over weekends with Draco and only Draco. He never wanted to do those things with anyone but him.

Harry walked up the familiar pathway to the house he had lived in half of his life. It was now rebuilt and livable, since the Deatheaters had burned it to the ground. It looked less ram shackled and had more than one screw keeping it together.  
An older woman came hobbling down the path, her arms spread.

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed. "It's ever so good to see you." Harry accepted the hug, holding the only mother figure he had ever really had in his arms.  
"Same to you Mrs. Weasley." He smiled as he let go. She adjusted his glasses, her smile fading.

"You've grown so much. Almost as tall as George. Possibly as tall as Fred would have been. But he was always the one who went through random growth spurts so perhaps not." Her old eyes grew sad. She seemed to be coping with the anniversary of his death, but losing a child was never something a mother should have to deal with.

"Very well then. Go head on out back my dear. Ron and Hermione are setting the tables. Ginny might be out there too. Be a good boy and go help them." He smiled at the fact that she still treated him like a son. Without her, he would never had known what being a son felt like.

Harry could hear the friendly bickering as he stepped into the tent.

"Ronald! You're doing it all wrong! The knives go on the right side and the bows on the plates face upwards!"

"What does it matter anyway? The people are going to be focusing on the food, not which way the bloody forks are!"

Harry chuckled, turning the attention to him. Both their scowling faces lit up.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, practically jumping on him. "We thought you weren't gonna make it until tomorrow." He hugged her tightly.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Ron wrapped his arms around his two best friends.

"Never mind that 'mione. We're just glad you're here mate. We need you." Ron's voice trailed off as he said that, not quite trusting it. Harry shifted to hug him back.

"That's good, because I need you guys too."

There was a cough from the other side of the tent, interrupting the moment. Harry looked over Ron's head and saw Ginny, holding various platters. He grinned more than he thought possible.

"Ginny?" he let go of his two friends and wandered over to her.

"Thought I'd find you with the mental couple."

This extracted an unhappy "Hey!" from Ron, which both of them ignored.

"Well you look amazing. It's great to see you." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. You too. Are you gonna help me with these platters and hug me or flirt with me all afternoon?" Harry chuckled and took two dishes from her unbelievably crowded arms. Once they placed them in the center of the table, Harry wrapped his arms around the ginger girl.  
He had missed her so much. As she hugged him back, memories flooded into his head. Memories of her being the first to know about Draco, of her being their number one supporter. Memories of him basically being her gay best friend and staying up late in the common room talking about boys, but mostly Draco. As cheesy as their friendship sounded, it was one of his best. They were more siblings than Ron and Ginny ever were. He smiled at that and let her go.  
"Nice to see you too." She smiled up at him. "You've grown." Harry chuckled.

"That's exactly what your mum said. You're starting to even look like her." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Oi. Watch it, Chosen One, or you won't live to see your surprise." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What surprise?" he asked, completely confused as to why Ginny would get him anything.

"They're in the kitchen. Come back with me and I'll show you." She smiled him, but there was worry in her eyes.

"They? You got me more than one?" Harry looked at her as if she were insane.

"Ginny you didn't..." he stopped when she shook her head.

"I only got you one. I meant they as in a person." she motioned him to follow. "Come on then. Haven't got all day." He smiled, still confused but followed.

"You haven't seen them in a while and I thought you might like to see them." Ginny stated as the got closer to the house. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ginny shushed him. "No more sneak peeks. You'll be there soon enough."

They entered the Burrow and he knew what Ginny had been talking about. A tall, blond man was standing in the kitchen. He wore tight black dress pants, a white dress shirt, rolled up to just above the elbows, a green tie and a dark waist coat. He looked sad and happy and horrified all at the same time, yet he still looked gorgeous.  
Before either of them could utter a word, Harry ran out.


End file.
